Fred and George's Evil Plan
by CagedBird1
Summary: Ron/Hermione!!!!! It's the summer after fourth year and Hermione & Harry are going to the Burrow. They arrive to find some suprises in everything including Ron. R/R! My first fic! If you have ideas for a new title let me know!!!
1. Invitation Owls

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's not that long but it will be! Give me a break this is my first fic ok!?  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *sobs*  
  
Chapter One ~*~ It was the middle of the night when a black owl landed softly on Harry's windowsill. Harry who was already awake took the parchment from its talons. Hedwig flew over to the window and landed beside the bird hooting.  
  
"Females." Harry grumbled. He had been quite grumpy lately, which was understandable being as he was still stuck spending the summer at the Dursley's. "I wonder who this is from."  
  
It turned out the owl was from Ron:  
  
Hey Harry! Sorry I haven't written you for a while. But things have changed a lot around here. I'd tell you it all but I don't want this letter to look like one of Mione's essays.  
  
Uh-oh, Harry thought, sounds like he still hasn't done anything about Hermione. Well if he's using her nickname he can't too mad.  
  
If you want to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow then send an owl back and we'll come and get you, if not too bad! It's boring here and Ginny's driving me insane so I'm coming to get you anyway! See you. Ron  
  
P.S. Yes I'm inviting Hermione too (or I might get Ginny to do it). as long as she doesn't bring that great Bulgarian troll.  
  
P.P.S. Harry I Love You!  
  
P.P.P.S. Sorry Fred and George got at this! ARGH! Come quickly!  
  
The postscript made Harry laugh out loud. Looks like Ron's still holding a grudge against Krum and it looks like the twins haven't matured recently. Or ever as a matter of fact.  
  
~*~  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU'VE GOT AN OWL!" Mrs. Granger screamed from the first floor. It was easy to see where Hermione got her "shout-at-Ron-till-you're- both-red-in-the-face" voice from.  
  
Hermione sighed and slid down the banister into the foyer. There saw Pig sitting in her father's shoulder as he read the newspaper. She realized with excitement that Ron might have finally owled her and she sprinted towards Pig.  
  
She grabbed the paper and ran back upstairs. Tearing open the seal she read it quickly:  
  
Hi Hermione!  
  
How are you? This is Ginny writing! Hope you're having a great summer. We are doing great! Things have gotten really interesting around here. I'm not supposed to tell you anything so that when you come you'll be totally shocked. Oh, by the way, would you like to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow? I desperately need someone to hang out with and Ron wants you to come too.  
  
He'd kill me for telling you this but he's barely left his bedroom all summer. Fred and George swear they've seen him making voodoo dolls of Victor Krum but who believes them. You've got to come! You'll be so surprised when you see how much everything's change, how Ron's changed! Just send Pig back with your answer and we'll come and get you. Please DO NOT lose sleep over my stupid brother. Buhbye! Ginny  
  
P.S. HI. ron  
  
P.P.S. That was Ron writing he says hi. I didn't make him write that. Ginny  
  
P.P.P.S. Yes, you did. RoNnIeKiNs loves Mione.  
  
P.P.P.P.S. I'm going to murder you both in your sleep. ron  
  
P.P.P.P.P.S. Don't be scared he was talking about Fred and George. I think. Ginny  
  
"I will never understand the Weasley boys." Hermione said to herself. So many thoughts ran through her head.  
  
Ron bugs me so much! First he goes all crazy and we get into a stupid fight and then he doesn't talk to me for the whole summer. Now he wants me to come in visit. Or at least Ginny does.  
  
Hermione sighed and pulled out a quill and some parchment. "Maybe if things had changed that much Ron and I could finally get along." she daydreamed while writing back to Ginny.  
  
Hi Ginny, I can't wait to come to the Burrow. Come get me whenever you like. I'm curious already! Send my love to those freaks you call brothers. Good bye! Hermione  
  
Hermione had one brother in mind when she wrote that but she'd never say which one. Honestly she couldn't wait to go to the Burrow, but deep down she was really quite frightened. A/N: Hoped you enjoy this! I need lots of ideas though so any help is great! Email me at: redbird4ever@hotmail.com! thanx 


	2. Evil Laughter and Bathroom Relays

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed this for me! You rock! (Sry bout the format but I don't know how to work this thing!) * blushes and wipes away a fake tear * Hope you all like this chapter it'll get better soon, I promise!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Giggling, Ginny ran up the stairs to Ron's room in the attic and just as she started opening the door.  
  
"STAY OUT!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Ginny jumped a foot off the ground out of shock. "Fine then, I guess I'll just keep these letters. let me see there's one from harry and HERMIONE." Ginny yelled.  
  
Ron was in the hallway within seconds. "Give me those!" He yelped, snatching them away and disappearing back into his room.  
  
Ginny sat outside the door waiting to find out the news. Ron barged out the door slamming it into her. He laughed evilly.  
  
"So are they coming?" Ginny questioned impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ron answered.  
  
"You sure do sound excited. You must be if you're finally coming out of your room?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, at least one of us ought to look clean" He said running for the bathroom.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Ginny shrieked. "I've been waiting all day to get in their!"  
  
"You do look like you have!" Ron shouted over the running water.  
  
"Argh." Ginny sighed before retreating to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
A little while later she poked her head out of the door getting an idea. Quietly, she started sneaking down the hallway and up the stairs to Ron's room. She would find out what he was doing after all. As soon as she passed the bathroom the door swung open and Ron came sprinting out.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He said smugly to her.  
  
"Yeah it's useless, he's got a lock on the door anyway." Fred said as he and George popped out of nowhere.  
  
"We've tried about a million time little sister and if we're not getting in either are you." George explained using his "big brother" voice.  
  
"Maybe you two are just losing your touch!" Ron taunted.  
  
"You won't say that when you here about our latest plan," George said. "We came here to talk to you Ron but first I think I'll. GO TO THE BATHROOM!"  
  
"NOT THIS TIME!" Ginny yelled and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Fred laughed, "She's do easy to get rid of."  
  
"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"We think that mum and dad deserve a vacation and because of recent developments you're the guy to talk to about this." George stated.  
  
Ron smiled just thinking about it. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"All you have to do is buy the 'rents a nice holiday and send them off. Won't it be great to have Harry and HERMIONE here without any parents watching around etc.?" Fred said innocently.  
  
"I know there's more to this than you say but it does sound appealing. having my FRIENDS here and being able to do anything. " Ron glared at the twins.  
  
"We only wish that you could DO anything with your 'FRIEND' HERMIONE!" The twins teased.  
  
"Stop changing the meaning of my words!" Ron pouted. "Or I won't help."  
  
"Fine," Fred replied. "Then you won't get to DO anything!"  
  
And with that the twins ran off to continue their escapades as a rather crimson Ron slunk away to his bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your story still remains  
  
It's so unlike still you stay the same,  
  
And all the while you're counting on your day to come,  
  
But nothing ever told you.  
  
You would say that it's only for a day.  
  
Yesterday's last week tomorrow's on its way.  
  
And I'm falling faster all the time.  
  
What if I would say?  
  
Simple words I can't relate.  
  
What came easy is now too late.  
  
And it was always standing right in front of me."  
  
Ron sighed, jotting this down in his notebook.  
  
"I know what I want,  
  
You just take me through the motions.  
  
I know what I want,  
  
And that's more than you can say."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is perfect!" Cried George. "There's no way that Ron won't accept our offer!"  
  
"And as soon as the parents are gone we can put our evil plan to work!" Fred chorused.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The twins boomed.  
  
"Boys? We're back! What are you up to!?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom floor.  
  
"Nothing mum! But I think Ron wants to talk to you." One of them called back. And with that the evil laughter started up again.  
  
Mrs. Weasley just sighed and went to find Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Can you guess what's new?!?!?! Hehehehehe! You'll find out soon! Muah! 


	3. SPIKED!

A/N: Here's #3! Enjoy! There's lots more coming! Oh by the way the song in the last chapter was "Rhythms" by Sum 41. I'm totally obsessed with them and I think that song fits perfectly!  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh?" Hermione groaned. She opened her eyes to see Fred and George looming over her. "AHHHHH!"  
  
"Relax Mione." Fred whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we've only come to get you. So get a move on if you want to go to the Burrow!" George ordered.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and started running around like a headless chicken.  
  
"But I haven't even packed yet!" She panicked. "I'm not going to arrive in my pajamas either so you two are just going to have to wait."  
  
The twins laughed. " Alright, don't worry about packing and just make yourself decent. Ron's waiting you know!"  
  
Hermione gave the boys a great shove out the door where they were forced to wait a good half-hour until she appeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um, excuse me Harry. Could you wake up please?" Ginny said softy as she poked the sleeping boy. She didn't get a reaction. "HARRY WAKE UP!"  
  
Harry awoke with a jolt. "Ginny? What '' are you doing here!? No offence or anything, you look brilliant. It's great to see you." He babbled on.  
  
"Shh. We've got to hurry up." Ginny warned him, handing him some pants and a shirt to put on. "You might want to put these on." (He wasn't quite ready.) Even though she turned to face the wall you could still see the Weasley red glow.  
  
After getting dressed Harry gave her a hug. "Thanks." He whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione stepped through the fireplace and into the Weasley's crowded living room. Harry got caught up in the large family whereas Hermione managed to step right through them. And straight into Ron.  
  
"Hi, how ar-" She started but stopped in shock.  
  
This boy she was staring at didn't look like the Ron she knew. It took Hermione a few minutes to convince herself that it was him!  
  
He looked totally punk. His flaming red hair was gelled up in spikes and he was dressed in all black. He had his left eyebrow pierced but his startling blue eyes remained the same. He wore a chunky silver chain around his neck and sweatbands on his wrists. Ron Weasley was all grown up.  
  
Hermione was temporarily frozen and just stood there with her mouth hanging open like and idiot.  
  
Ron grinned uncomfortably. "You straightened your hair." He commented.  
  
"Yeah and you're hot." Hermione blurted out.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron's faces reddened about six shades before Mrs. Weasley started calling out.  
  
"Children listen up! The older boys are out of the country and now Arthur and I are going on holiday." She paused to shush Fred and George's melodramatic sobs. "That's why you two are here so early. Your father and I have debated this for a while and you'll be all on your own this summer so take care and owl us if there's any trouble. By the way: no parties, fooling around, stupidity, recklessness, violence, illegal magic, drugs, nudity, imprisonment or anything else! Come along Arthur it's time to go." And with that she disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Someone needs to tell her that this is PG-13! Lol!  
  
~*~  
  
"Coming Molly!" Mr. Weasley called. "Well kids have fun, don't worry too much about what your mother said and make sure the house if clean when we get home." He wave and apparated away.  
  
The remaining Weasley's cheered as Harry and Hermione stood with glazed looks on their faces.  
  
"Being as it's 6 a.m. would you two like some java and an explanation or do you want to sleep?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'd like to know what's going on please!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"To the living room!" George cried leading the way.  
  
"I'll get the beans!" Shouted Fred as he scurried into the kitchen.  
  
"Oi Fred! Spike mine will you?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione instantly scolded him, "It's barely six in the morning and your parents have just left and you're already going to drink?!"  
  
"Would you rather I drank with them in the middle of the afternoon? " he questioned dryly.  
  
Before an argument could begin coffee was served. Ron, who was sitting in-between Harry and Hermione, offered her a sip of his drink.  
  
"Here Mione, taste it. Come on just a little sip, it'll wake you up. You know you want to." Ron teased.  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione gave in and took a sip. "Mmmmmm."  
  
"Oh stop flirting and get on with it!" George complained. Ron went instant pink and started his story.  
  
"Ok then, it was the start of summer and I had a lot of excess energy." Ron began.  
  
Harry whispered to Ginny, "So by that he means all he was doing was moping over Hermione."  
  
"Bingo." Ginny replied.  
  
"He was horny!" Fred shouted out impatiently.  
  
"Shut up!" said Ron as he silenced his brother with a glare. "Anyway I started watching muggle television and saw this wicked skateboarding. It looked so cool that I thought it would be great in the air. So I built a special sk8ing broom and started a company. To summarize everything I sold tons and we're now totally rich. That's why the Burrow's been renovated, Mum and Dad are on vacation and we're all wearing expensive clothes."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Harry. "Can I have a go on one of those brooms later?"  
  
Ron nodded and Harry started asking him a million questions about them. Ginny quickly interrupted.  
  
"Hold on a sec! I want to see what you've been hiding in your room all summer now that Harry and Hermione are here!" She whined.  
  
"You don't really want to know. It's nothing really." Ron mumbled.  
  
"YES WE DO!" They chanted back at him.  
  
"Alright lets go up stairs." He sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry you'll have to wait till next time! MOOHAHAHAHAHA! R/R! Thank you so much! EVEN MORE STUFF COMING UP! I WILL WRITE MORE SOON CUZ IF I DON'T I WILL EXPLODE! Oh and thank you people who are reviewing because I've read some of you people's fics before and I'm now permanently on Weasley red! Muah! 


	4. Truce

Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
The group dragged Ron upstairs to the attic. He opened the door to reveal how much his room had changed. The walls were covered with posters of muggle bands like Sum 41, Simple Plan, Blink 182, Good Charlotte and many more. The floor was littered with CDs, paper and various magazines.  
  
"So you've been trashing your room all summer?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
Ron just glared. Hermione picked up a piece of paper from the floor and began to read.  
  
"Is this poetry!?" She questioned suspiciously.  
  
"No!" Ron cried. "Come over here and I'll show you!" He opened his closet door where a computer, acoustic guitar, electric guitar and amplifier sat.  
  
"I taught myself to play and I kind of write some songs." Ron stated pointing out the obvious.  
  
"You must have been really horny!" Fred joked.  
  
"So play us something." Hermione ordered.  
  
"Like what?" Ron challenged.  
  
And so the battle began.  
  
"How about: Brand New Low?" Hermione spat.  
  
"Crazy Amanda Bunkface?" Ron fired back.  
  
"What's My Age Again?"  
  
"Flavor of the Weak?"  
  
"Only you two could insult each other with song titles." George groaned, stopping the trouble.  
  
"Just play 'Time of Your Life" by Green Day." Ginny suggested.  
  
Ron picked up the acoustic guitar and began to play.  
  
"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life"  
  
By the end of the song everyone in the room was speechless. Ron's voice was incredible and he was an amazingly skillful guitar player. He played the song perfectly.  
  
"This is perfect!" Fred and George screamed, breaking the silence.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry dared to ask.  
  
"We'll explain as soon as Angel and Kitty get here. We'll meet you for lunch later!" And with that they ran from the room.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the room listening to music and talking.  
  
"This summer had to be the worst yet," Harry complained. "The Dursley's locked up all my stuff and then went on vacation!"  
  
"Speaking of vacations." Ron started. "How was yours Mione? Did you say hi to Vicky for me?"  
  
Ginny and Harry sensed the major disaster about to take place so Ginny quickly stepped in before Hermione could begin her screaming.  
  
"Speaking of stuff, you guys never got to pack luggage, right Harry?" She growled at Harry who cowered near the door watching Ron and Hermione giving each other death stares.  
  
"Um. that's right Ginny! Hey and we should probably meet Fred and George for lunch now shouldn't we." He babbled.  
  
"So maybe after lunch we can go shopping wouldn't that be fun!?" Ginny added desperately.  
  
"Quit it you two." Ron ordered.  
  
"Truce?" asked Hermione. They shook on it and exited the room.  
  
Ginny sighed. "That was a close one wasn't it Harry?" She turned around to find him passed out on the floor. "He can take dark lords and everything else but when it comes to Ron and Hermione's fights he's a total wimp." She grumbled, grabbing Harry's feet and draging him out of the room making sure he felt every step on the way down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but there will be more this weekend! I'm really busy at school so it's hard for me to work during the week. I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!!!!! By the way here's some explanations of the song titles for those of you who aren't into punk rock.  
  
"Brand New Low" by treble charger: the title's kinda self explanatory. She's just pointing out how pathetic she thinks Ron is.  
  
"Crazy Amanda Bunkface" by Sum 41: it's about a girlfriend who keeps trying to plan out the couple's future and is all ways bitching at him.  
  
"What's My Age Again?" by Blink-182: it's about an immature guy.  
  
"Flavor of the Weak" by American Hi-Fi: This one's the worst insult of all, it's about a girl who's boyfriend doesn't really care for her. (EVIL KRUM!)  
  
So that's all and I hope you guys like punk Ron. I thought it would be good since he's so sarcastic and pessimistic. Muah! 


	5. The Twins With No Boundaries!

"About time you guys got down here." Ron complained at the sight of Harry and Ginny entering the dining room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you get that awful bump on your head?"  
  
Ginny smirked. "He passed out so I took the liberty of dragging him downstairs."  
  
Harry groaned. "What happened up there anyway?"  
  
"We truced" Ron said pointing out the obvious.  
  
Ginny scowled. "Yeah, I got that but what's it mean?"  
  
"It's a muggle term for ending a fight before it goes any further." Harry explained to Ginny.  
  
"Yes," Hermione continued. "Except this is also a spell. Now we can't fight for twenty four hours."  
  
"You know a spell to shut the two of you up and you didn't tell us!?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
Harry continued his grumbling. "All those sleepless night."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Ron said, annoyed at their reactions. "Only the person who started the fight can cast it." Ginny and Harry quickly became silent.  
  
"Where the hell are Fred and George?" Ron asked becoming restless.  
  
"Don't swear Ron I'm sure they'll be." Hermione was interrupted by voices echoing from the hallway.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!" The female voices called out.  
  
The twins flew past in a blur.  
  
"Angel!" cried Fred.  
  
"Kitty!" shouted George.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione slowly entered the hallway to find Angelina and Fred leaning up against the wall kissing madly and George and Katie on the floor doing the same thing.  
  
"And they said I was horny." Ron commented.  
  
On hearing this, much to the twins' disappointment, the older girls broke away from them and greeted the other four without any signs of embarrassment whatsoever. Angelina and Katie went down the line of teenagers.  
  
"Ginny you look lovely!" "Yeah we'll have to go shopping sometime!"  
  
"You better have been practicing Harry. Quidditch season's about to start" "Can I have a go on your Firebolt?"  
  
"Hermione I love what you've done with your hair!" "How's your summer been?"  
  
When they came to Ron they stopped abruptly.  
  
"Love the punk look. Rock on!" Katie yelled. "Daaaa I wish you were older. Looks like we picked the wrong Weasley boys." Angelina commented.  
  
Ginny poked Harry in the side and pointed at Hermione who was turning a deep purple.  
  
"Now ladies," George said frowning. "Neither of you two will be responsible for the devirginization of our baby brother."  
  
"Aw, don't worry," Fred said to a crimson faced Ron. "It's common knowledge that no Weasley boy has ever made it past fifth year and kept his innocence."  
  
"Whoah!" Ginny screamed. "Way too much information."  
  
Harry snickered quietly while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"As for you Harry," George warned. "Don't even think about Ginny like that until after you've married her!"  
  
That shut Harry and Ginny up quickly. The other girls laughed at them while the Weasley boys glared dangerously at Harry.  
  
"So you see Ron," Fred concluded. "There's still hope for you, you'll get some before Harry does. Unless Hermione had more fun with Victor than she let on."  
  
It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione wanted to hurt Fred more but when Hermione did speak she sounded very calm.  
  
"Fred I can promise you that you will never find that out but if your brother doesn't think that's I'm being honest when I say that Victor and I are only friends then he can ask me." And with that Hermione fled the house.  
  
"You will die for that Fred." Ron said bluntly.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred said meekly.  
  
"Hey don't get me into the." George cried panicking.  
  
Disgusted, Ron glared at his brothers and went after Hermione.  
  
Ron eventually found her sitting on the swing set by the forest's edge. He took a seat in the swing next to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry about my brothers. They have no boundaries and apparently their girlfriends don't either." Ron said shuddering.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me. Are you all right? I mean, your brothers aren't exactly subtle." Hermione asked blushing.  
  
"Yeah I'd almost forgotten about that." Ron mumbled turning red. "Well, it's not like it surprised anyone but that doesn't mean I'd want Malfoy to know."  
  
"Right, if Malfoy asks I was with Victor." Hermione sighed.  
  
"So what happened between you two?" Ron questioned, flinching.  
  
"Well," Hermione began her story. "I went to Bulgaria for a weekend and had a really nice day sight seeing with Victor but then night time came and he tried to get me into his hotel room. He kept pressuring me to." Hermione who was on the verge of tears paused to collect herself. "Anyway I refused and he said the most horrible things to me. Things so bad I don't even want to repeat them."  
  
Ron exploded. "HE DID WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE. IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN HERMIONE I SWEAR I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN AS WELL AS EVERY FOUL THING HE SAID TO YOU!"  
  
Ron became quiet ad Hermione started to weep. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"God, Mione I'm so sorry. I promise he'll never hurt you again."  
  
"Ron, you're my best friend please don't tell anyone else."  
  
They stood wrapped in each other's arms until Hermione stopped crying and they sat on their swings again.  
  
"Ron what are you thinking?" Hermione asked in a voice that was barely a whisper as she moved closer to him.  
  
"Honestly?" Ron questioned nervously.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I was thinking about what Gred and Forge said about fifth year." Ron continued upon seeing the appalled look on Hermione's face. "And if it's true that means Percy must have * ahem ahem * with Penelope."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing as Ron glared at her.  
  
"That would explain why Ginny was so traumitized!" Hermione stammered in between giggles.  
  
That set Ron off and they both continued, Ginny and Harry came along and Ron and Hermione managed to put on straight faces.  
  
At least until Ginny asked what they were laughing about and they started again.  
  
Authors note: I'M SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS! I didn't mean to take so long but I got writers block and home work and yeah. Thank you! Bye! 


	6. Ladie and Gentlemen HARRY POTTER

A/N: Hi everyone! I really hope you like this and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. PLEASE let me know if there's anything you want in the story because I do have some ideas but your help would be great! Muah! ~*~  
  
After such an early morning everyone decided to go to bed quite early, so sleeping arrangements were negotiated. Fred and Angelina would stay in the twins' room, Katie and George would get Percy's room, Hermione would share a room with Ginny ("To keep her company" said Fred) and Harry would bunk with Ron ("To make sure he stays in his place." George stated glaring at Harry. So everyone headed off to their separate rooms to try and get some sleep.  
  
Ron and Harry went upstairs to Ron's cluttered room. And each settled down on one of the two beds.  
  
"All right Ron, I just can't take this anymore!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Jeez Harry, I'll clean in the morning." Ron yelped, startled by Harry's outburst.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. "That's not what I'm talking about! Though you really should clean this place."  
  
"Have you gone mad? Why done you just lie done and I'll go and get you some medication." Ron answered, now scared of Harry.  
  
Harry continued, "I don't think so Ronald 'Whatever-your-middle-name- is' Weasley. It's about time you realized that you've got a thing for Hermione!"  
  
"You're wrong." Ron stated calmly.  
  
Now Harry was really angry.  
  
"How can you say that?! You visited her every single day while she was petrified, you ate slugs for her, tried to kill Malfoy at least a million times, dealt with the giant spiders who tried to eat you, failed loads of assignments because you're too busy staring at her to pay attention, suffered through tons of dententions and don't even get me started on Krum!" Harry spazzed.  
  
"Shut up Harry and listen to me." Ron ordered. " I do not like Hermione, I do not have a crush on Hermione. I think I'm in love with her."  
  
Harry was totally speechless. I'm not sure why since he himself knew this way before Ron but why ruin the moment?  
  
Ron grinned satisfied. "I knew that would shut you up. But if you ever tell ANYONE you will die."  
  
"Well why don't you tell her." Harry said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Great idea Harry I'll run downstairs right now and tell her."  
  
"That's the way to do it!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
Ron stared at him in disgust. "And we have to depend on you to save the world? It's called sarcasm Harry."  
  
"Come on Ron! You like her don't you?"  
  
"Um. Harry you're starting to confuse me. A second a go you were listing the proof that I liked her and now you're not sure?"  
  
"Then what's the problem?!?!?"  
  
"I don't think that she likes me."  
  
~*~ A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! I'M GONNA WRITE MORE IN A SEC! I PROMISE! YOU REVIEWERS ROCK! MUAH! 


	7. DUH Hermione!

A/N: That's right peoples! I'm back! And I know it's about time! I've just been so busy with school and * sigh* other "tiny" problems HAHA. Oh the sarcasm. I'm just not really happy right now as life as gotten way more complicated. But none of you people care anyway! Sorry! Well it's time for a Hermione and Ginny scene people! Hope ya like it! MUAH! ~*~  
  
"How could you possibly think that!?" Ginny asked from the top bunk.  
  
"I don't think that Ron doesn't like me, I KNOW that he doesn't like me." Hermione explained. " I mean even when we were outside I started getting close to him and he totally changed the subject."  
  
"Um Hermione haven't you noticed how much he's changed?" Ginny questioned sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hermione blushed remembering her comment to Ron as she came out of the chimney. "Well of course I have but what's that got to do with me?"  
  
Ginny cracked her knuckles and readied herself to start lecturing Hermione. It amazed her that the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts could be so dumb. 'But then again,' Ginny thought 'Hermione was in love with Ron.'  
  
"Listen up Hermione and everything will be explained. Do you know what the very first thing that Ron did this summer?" Ginny asked. Before Hermione could answer Ginny pulled out a chart with a calendar on it.  
  
"My brother finished ALL his homework and that's only week one. During weeks two and three he spent all day and night working on his sk8 broom enterprise and getting ridiculously rich. Week number four was for Quidditch practice. You haven't seen him yet but it's probably safe to say that Ron's the best keeper in all of England. The only reason that he's putting up with Katie and Angelina is so he can whip them at Quidditch. Continuing on with the fifth week. Ron locked himself in his room taught himself guitar, how to sing and god only knows hat else."  
  
Hermione stared blankly at the young red-haired girl.  
  
"Don't you see what he's been trying to do?!" Ginny cut Hermione off once more. "Don't answer that. First Ron was poor, stupid, unathletic and talentless. Then he saw you with Krum and decided that he wouldn't be good enough for you until he was better than Krum. So he's made himself, richer, smarter, stronger and so on."  
  
Ginny gave a sigh and a pause for effect.  
  
"Hermione, he's done this all for you."  
  
~*~ A/N: Okay okay okay. I know that the chapters are really short at the moment but I liked it better this way than doing one big one. So I hope you like it. I love you reviewers! You are like the sweetest people!!!! THANKS SO MUCH! You rock! I promise there's more to come! (soon hopefully!) Hehehe! Muah! 


End file.
